Hitherto, there has been known a rotor for an electric motor having the following configuration. Specifically, a first block and a second block are mounted to a rotary shaft so as to be aligned in an axial direction. A plurality of first magnets are fixed to an outer peripheral surface of the first block so as to be arrayed in a rotating direction. A plurality of second magnets are fixed to an outer peripheral surface of the second block so as to be arrayed in the rotating direction. The first magnets and the second magnets of the same polarity are shifted from each other in the rotating direction to form a step skew structure. The plurality of first magnets are fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the first block so that magnetic poles of the plurality of first magnets differ alternately in the rotating direction. The plurality of second magnets are fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the second block so that magnetic poles of the plurality of second magnets differ alternately in the rotating direction (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).